


The Hanging of Lincoln E. Briggs

by The_Saltman



Series: Dismay in Dietown [1]
Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Decapitation, Gore, Hanging, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: A story about the Dietown version of my Dialtown OCs, Lincoln E. Briggs.
Series: Dismay in Dietown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909366
Kudos: 1





	The Hanging of Lincoln E. Briggs

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind: since this is based on the Dietown route, some of my OCs will look different than they normally do.  
> For example: Daniel's head is now filled with a mix of milk and blood, Ezekiel's is filled with chocolate milk and blood mixed.  
> Mart and Molly's speakers are busted and contain mouths which produce their speech. Etc, etc.

Lincoln protested, swinging his arms, though he knew his fate was sealed, his crimes had finally caught up to him. He was glad that his children and grandchildren were far too busy with work and life to witness what was surely to be his demise. He had survived his father, the second World War, countless fights, and so much more, yet this was his fate, being hung by an angry, bloodthirsty crowd during the end of the world. He grumbled and sighed, trying to assure himself that this was not the end. He knew that it very well may be.

Little Bel'oth laughed, simply happy to be seeing someone suffering, not caring of the countless crimes Lincoln had committed. The wretched fun-sized demon, the ancient one, he simply enjoyed the suffering of others, he wanted blood, the tentacles hanging from his rotary head curling with excitement. Daniel and Ezekiel were simply watching because many of their gang members had been raptured and they had nothing better to do. Marty and Molly were simply there to play the music, as some green demon has recently vored Nathan to death. Blitz was simply there because they had nothing better to do and they wanted to see this unfold for themself.

Eventually, a noose had been tied, the rope tied to a light pole via a ladder. Lincoln was forced to stand on top of a large truck, his large Lego head shoved through the noose as he continued to protest. Once his head was fully through, those who had pushed it stepped down, standing near the truck and waiting. Callie, who had recently stepped out of a nearby shop, screamed and ran towards, trying to climb atop the truck. Lincoln may have been her former friend, turned rival, but she would be damned if anyone other than herself would be his undoing.

She was, of course, dragged back, her arms restrained by the bloodthirsty crowd, she could do nothing but watch in horror as the truck slowly drove forward. Once the truck had fully moved forward, Lincoln fell, an audible crack being heard as his neck snapped. His body swayed side, twitching occasionally before all natural movements ceased. He was dead, and the crowd, aside from Callie and a few others, was pleased. He could do no more harm, or could he.

Something happened, his soul entered his body once more, accompanied by something else, something perfectly amalgamated with his own soul, two evils combined into one. He reached up, tearing the rope with his hand and falling to the ground as the crowd screamed. His head smacked the base of the pole and he stood, now having a busted jagged smile and holes where his painted on eyes had once been, a set of glowing red eyes soon appearing in the sockets. As the sky burned, as the crowd screamed, he laughed loudly, grabbing Little Bel'oth, who had made the foolish decision of staying close to the action. He tore the wretched creature's head off, now dragging the head by the handset.

He grabbed a bystander who was unfortunate enough to have been frozen with fear, wrapping the cord of Little Bel'oth's handset around her throat. She screamed as he pulled and pulled, her breaths growing shorter and shorter. A fool tried to stop him, resulting in their organs being displaced and laid out, Lincoln deciding to take the large intestine to use. And use it he did, using it to knock people from under their feet so he could tear at their flesh, peeling their skin off as he cackled loudly, that smile being the last thing they would see. Marty, Molly, Ezekiel, Daniel, Callie, and Blitz had all been smart enough to flee, running as fast as they could, Molly carrying Marty on her back. He smiled, staring, his head at an angle due to his crooked neck.  
  
  
"What ever is the matter, do you not wish to have some fun, do you not wish to see what the beast you have helped to create is capable of?"


End file.
